


Pain is for Wimps

by ProfessorPlum



Series: Eat me alive [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorPlum/pseuds/ProfessorPlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The continuation of this series where there are a lot of underage rape content</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain is for Wimps

It soon became almost something of a habit, picking the boy up and finding a nice spot to pound his ass mercilessly. Sebastian knew it was a bad idea, after all, the whole reason boys hardly ever told was because they were too embarrassed by themselves. If his little Jimmy suddenly got comfortable with the idea, he might go and cry rape. 

 

Sebastian almost couldn't help it though. He wanted to take the boy and keep him and fuck him for hours at a time without having to worry about arousing anyone's suspicions. But Sebastian knew that a kidnapping would warrant a lot more than just suspicion, and then there would be an investigation.

 

He was no stranger to police, however. Back before Sebastian had stumbled on the brilliant realization that little boys' assholes were a better option, and not to mention a lot tighter, he had killed at least three women throughout a five year period.

 

It wasn't as if he had exactly been 'on the run' from the cops, but he had been pulled into questioning once for video footage of him at the same petrol station that the woman had been at. He supposed they hadn't found anything else condemning about him, since he didn't hear back after the hour of interrogation. 

 

Sebastian wasn't surprised that the boy had stopped struggling so much when they were together. And to be perfectly honest with himself, Sebastian had been a little more gentle than he ever had when it came to his victims. That wasn't to say he didn't enjoy it, on the contrary, Sebastian had almost came two minutes in to their last little session when he was sure he heard the little boy moan in actual pleasure. 

 

He always dropped Jim back off near the same place he had picked him up, one time practically pulling up next to the school which he knew was outrageously unsafe for himself. But that wasn't enough for him. He wanted to be able to hold and touch and fuck that little body anytime he wanted. He wanted the boy tied up and naked, his little cock sticking out between his legs in a position that gave away the pleasure Jim was trying to hide. 

 

The more Sebastian thought about kidnapping Jim, the less he saw any objections to it. After a while, Sebastian couldn't even come up with any reasons not to do it. And after two days of consideration since the idea had struck him, he decided that all he really wanted in life was to be able to have Jim whenever he wanted, and that the only solution was to kidnap him. 

 

Sebastian waited half a kilometer away from the school, knowing he would be able to see Jim come out, and knowing from the week prior that Jim had even stopped fighting it so much when Sebastian came to pick him up. 

 

It was as casual as ever. He watched as the school got out and little boys and girls all in their little uniforms came scampering out. Jim was talking with some other boys, all of which were taller than he was. The talking stopped though when he knew Jim had seen the car he was driving. There was a moment when Sebastian thought Jim might foolishly try to run, the way he stood there staring. After a few minutes though, Sebastian watched as he said goodbye the other boys and walked to the car and got in without complaint. 

 

"There's my boy," Sebastian said, leaning over to pull the seat belt over Jim's chest. The lad put his backpack down on the floor of the car and just looked out the window, but Sebastian was relieved to see that at least Jim was shaking with sobs. 

 

"You know, I'm starting to think you might look forward to our little trips together," Sebastian said.

 

"No," Jim responded, and Sebastian was honestly a little surprised that the boy had even answered, most of the time he just stayed quiet. 

 

"Then how come I can see your little cock is already hard for me?" Sebastian asked, moving a hand over to the boy's school trousers and rubbing his upper thigh. It wasn't hard to feel that Jim was as flaccid as ever, but that didn't stop Sebastian from grinning and moving his hand back to the steering wheel while he drove. 

 

He was taking Jim to his house. Since Sebastian had decided the kid wouldn't be leaving for some time, he granted it was the safest bet. 

 

Jim didn't talk the whole rest of the ride, but he actually spoke up when Sebastian pulled into the drive. "Is this your house?" he asked, looking around. None of Sebastian's neighbors were outside, but he thought that if Jim should scream, they would hear it. He took out a knife from his pocket, a much smaller and nicer one than he had used on the boy before; sharper too.

 

He flipped the blade out before answering. "Yeah," he nodded. "And you're going to get your ass inside and be good for me, so I won't have to use this thing?"

 

Jim looked over at the knife and fell silent again, which Sebastian was glad to see, just in case the other was thinking about yelling out. 

 

He followed the boy into the house, keeping the knife pressed to the small of the boy's back to keep him trying to do anything stupid. Sebastian had to pause to unlock the door, but after that he pushed the boy inside. 

 

It wasn't too big of a house, but it technically had three bedrooms since one was down stairs were a basement could have been. Sebastian guessed that one was best to use so he pushed Jim in the direction of the stairs and the boy obliged. 

 

The downstairs bedroom was rather nice considering Sebastian hardly used it and everything in there seemed to be a little dusty. At least there was a bed. 

 

Sebastian closed the door behind them once they were inside and then pressed his little victim up against the door. He took his knife and slicked through the middle of Jim's shirt, making the buttons fall off. 

 

"Stop!" Jim said quickly. "This is my school clothes," he protested, and he actually began to cry at that. Sebastian laughed at how ridiculous it was to cry over clothes. 

 

"Why are you crying, Jimmy?" He asked, forcing his finger under the boy's chin and making him look up. 

 

"My mum's going to be so mad," came the boy's response, but it only made Sebastian laugh again. 

 

"Don't worry, I'll get you some new ones," he promised, moving a hand to the newly exposed chest and running a thumb over Jim’s little pink nipple.

 

Jim only sniffed and stayed still while Sebastian touched him, and he was glad that the boy didn't put up a fight this time when he slipped off the other's blazer and ruined shirt and let them fall to his feet. He was pale and bony, but the boy's skin was still child soft.

 

"Go and sit on the bed," Sebastian said. Jim followed his orders, sulking like a child who had just been sent to his room, an expression on his face as though he'd just tasted something manky.

 

Sebastian followed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Take off your trousers and lay over my knee," he instructed. Sebastian was a little disappointed that he had to brandish the knife before Jim listened to him but finally the boy was in his little white briefs, lying across Sebastian's knees on his stomach. 

 

Sebastian dreaded the day when Jim would start puberty and hair would grow over his pale skin and Jim would grow taller. He liked Jim the way he looked now. 

 

He pulled down the boy's briefs just enough to expose his pale little bum. Sebastian smiled to himself, as he raised a hand and brought it down hard against the boy's ass. There was a screech of pain from Jim, and the hit quickly turned the pale cheek pink. 

Sebastian pulled down the pants a little further and did it again. "Have you ever been spanked by your dad before?" Sebastian asked, his hand stinging a little. 

 

"-No," Jim whimpered back. Sebastian gripped the boy's supple ass with his hand pinching it hard before moving his fingers to Jim's mouth.

 

"And I'm gunna’ guess daddy never fucked you with his fingers before either," he said with a laugh. He was rather proud that the kid actually accepted the fingers into his mouth, coating them with saliva and making Sebastian's cock twitch in his trousers at the feeling of Jim's tongue.

 

He took his hand away once he was satisfied his two fingers had been sufficiently lubricated and brought his middle finger to the entrance of the boy's tight little ass. Jim whimpered and Sebastian took that as incentive to push it inside. 

 

Sebastian fucked the boy with his finger for a good few minutes, a complete sense of pride running through him at the feeling of Jim's small cock pressing against his leg in what he was sure was a semi erection at least. 

 

He pushed in his second finger with a cry from Jim. "It hurts!" he said loudly, but that had never stopped Sebastian before, and he worked the second one in the same as the first until the boy was easily taking two and letting out whimpers as he practically fucked himself on Sebastian's fingers. 

 

"Look at you taking my fingers like this. You're a little slut, aren't you Jimmy?" Sebastian's asked, finally taking away his fingers and wiping them off on the bed. "I think you're ready to take my cock now," he said. "Get up and lay on the bed. On your back," Sebastian instructed. 

 

He stood up and took off his trousers and pants as Jim did what he was told. Sebastian was already hard from watching Jim get fingered, and he stroked himself a few timed as he looked at Jim laying on the bed, his little cock sticking up. 

 

Sebastian got on top of Jim, looking down at the boy was closing his eyes. He pressed his lips to the kid's only to have Jim turn away. He brought up a hand and held the boy's jaw straight while he kissed him, having Jim continue to resist it was only making his cock ache for the other's stretched little asshole. 

 

He pulled his mouth away from Jim's and lifted the boy's legs up so that his knobby nearly touched his bony shoulders. Sebastian held the boy's hands above his head with one hand while the other slipped down to guide his cock deep inside Jim. 

 

"It hurts! Stop stop. It hurts!" Jim said, which to Sebastian, was at least better than sobbing. 

 

"Don't pretend you don't love getting fucked!" Jim growled, beginning to move his hips. He let go of Jim's hands and steadied himself on the bed while he drove his cock deeper in and then pulled out only push back in again. 

 

He was panting hard and closing his eyes, basking in the feeling of the warm ass he was fucking and the boy's muscles tightening and relaxing when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Sebastian quickly looked down to see that Jim had stabbed his with the abandoned knife, right below his blow his right breast plate. 

 

Sebastian pulled away. "You little fuck!" He yelled, grabbing Jim's wrist who had quickly tried to leave the bed. Somehow the boy managed to pull his wrist free and made a dash for the door. 

 

He was still quicker though, even while bleeding. Jim wasn't fast enough to open the lock on the door and Sebastian grabbed his hair with a scream from Jim. 

 

"I should cut off your cock for that!" He yelled at Jim, who has fighting against him as he pushed the boy to the floor on his stomach and then straddled the boy's back. "Jesus Christ! You're a quick little fucker. Now what can I do to punish you?" Sebastian asked, holding a hand over his bleeding side. 

 

He figured he would need stitches, but nothing life threatening and Sebastian was extremely glad he had gotten a smaller knife, and not continued to use the kitchen knife which could have done more damage. 

 

Sebastian’s side was bleeding pretty badly and Jim was crying into the carpet so he felt safe standing up and putting back on his pants, despite his cock still being hard. “When I get back,” Sebastian said, putting on his shirt. “You better pray I’ve changed my mind about cutting off your cock, because you don’t need that for me to fuck you. And you also better hope I don’t find something nice and big to shove in your ass.”

 

He put his shirt on over the wound and then unlocked the door with the key in his pocket and left, quickly locking it again when he was out. Sebastian figured Jim would be banging on the door to be let out, but he also knew that no one could hear that very well unless they were in the house themselves. 

 

Sebastian left the house, clutching his wound and thinking of all the nasty things he was going to do to the boy once he got back. 

 

 

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this then there's a good chance you read the whole thing, meaning you're no better than anyone else. If you don't like it, no one's forcing you to read it, and if you DO like it, tell me what you like about it guys, because I like it too.


End file.
